Of Passion and Friendship
by DreamingofHappiness
Summary: I never thought that my mistake of falling for my best friend's boyfriend could create such a tear in the tightly knit community of Sunshine Islands, pitting friend against friend, brother against sister, mother against daughter. But among all this jealousy and antagonism, one thing will remain constant: I hate Vaughn.
1. Not in the Slightest

Chapter 1- Not in the Slightest

"Chelsea?" I tried to ignore her but try as I might, her annoyingly perfectly melodic voice snapped a hole through my previously focused thoughts. "Are you listening to meee?"

I forced myself to smile politely and look at her.

"What is it?" I asked Lanna.

"Well," she pouted with her perfect rosebud red lips, "I saw Denny today and he was at Mirabelle's place."

"And?" I asked. She widened her eyes at me.

"That means_ he_ likes _Julia_!"

Behold, my so called best friend.

Don't get me wrong. It's not like I don't want her as a friend or anything. But it's sometimes hard to be friends with someone who's just so perfect and wonderful but also plain annoying at times.

And don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say. I like her-and yes I get a little jealous at times. And she's never been mean or cruel or anything. The only hurtful thing she's ever committed against me is her nonstop talk , but this is unwittingly.

Truthfully, I have no good reason to be mad at her.

My only crime against her is bad thoughts. But I have never shown these emotions at all. Never have I said one bad one against her to her face or behind her back.

So I just smile blandly and act like I'm interested and only half listen while I simultaneously fish when she goes off with some long rambling tale of how she thinks Denny may have a crush on Julia, the busty ranch girl just because she saw him buying chicken feed from Mirabelle's place and everyone knows he doesn't own any chickens except for Popper but he eats fish and why the heck would he be buying it other than to make Julia happy which hurts Lanna because she-

And so on.

I have the answer to her apparently complex mystery and that is Denny bought it for me because I was too busy to get it myself. I was tempted to keep this to myself just to ruin the rest of Lanna's day and probably week knowing how long she dwells on things like this.

However, being the good friend I was, I managed to interrupt Lanna's relentless chatter and say, "I asked Denny to buy it for me since I was busy clearing off my new rice field."

"Oh really?" she exclaimed. "So he doesn't like her, you think?"

"No he definitely likes you." I assured her. She seemed mollified and went back to humming in perfect tune.

I wonder why Lanna has never questioned any romantic sparks between me and Denny's relationship.

We were actually friends longer than Lanna and him-he moved in a few months before her. It's safe to say that we're best friends- I'm closer to him than anyone else on the island-besides Lanna of course.

But I must add, I have never ever, not in a million years, noticed or admired how Denny has the brownest eyes I've ever seen or how when he smiles, his eyes turn to a deep chocolate brown or how nice his muscles look in his tank tops or how curly and cute his brown hair is. I have noticed none of that.

And even if I did, it was in the most extremely inconsequential and most unimportant and totally and completely uncaring view that a friend would have of another friend.

So it really did not bother me at all that he so obviously returned Lanna's feelings. Not in the slightest.

Anyways getting back to Lanna and me, I always wondered depressedly and angrily if Lanna never considered this possibility of betrayal between her two best friends because I'm so ugly and plain compared to all the other girls on the island.

I'm not sassy and fiery like Natalie or have the perky good looks like her nor am I sexy and lush like Julia nor mysterious and sweet like Sabrina.

And I definitely do not have golden blond hair with the prettiest blue eyes or the wonderful alluring smile of Lana's that could win any boy over.

But when I look at Lanna who is now talking about "I think Regis must secretly be a vampare, um vampere, well . . . you know, one of those things from Twilight! Except without the handsome looks, but I must say, his eyes are so-" I can't help but admit that Lanna would never suspect me and Denny is because she has full faith in me.

She is unbelievably loyal to me and this pure faith makes me feel guilty for thinking these thoughts.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, snapping out of my blue funk. I felt a tug on my line! I stood up and heaved while Lanna excitedly yelled "You go Chelsea! Woooo"-

And pulled out a branch that whacked me in the head knocking me over.

Just my luck.

"Ow!" I yelped. Lanna slapped her hand over her mouth to cover her smile.

"Oh my gosh, Chelsea are you okay?" she giggled.

Before I responded, I heard deep laughter.

"Chelsea why is it that I always find you lying on the ground?" A familiar, heart tugging voice said from behind me.

Uh oh. I turned my head to see the dark handsome tall fisherman, Denny. Of course my luck just had to get worse.

He was grinning at me and for a second I stared stupidly back at him. Then I broke into a grin.

"Well Denny, I believe the first time we met, you managed to knock over Chen's pyramid of curry cans on top of me, which probably accounted for my falling on the floor," I said teasingly.

"That was all you!" Denny protested.

"That's not how I remembered it!" I sang.

"How about that time you were trying to fix that tile on your roof and you fell off onto me!"

"That's only because you distracted me!" I said.

Denny started to say something then laughed and said "Ok let's not start this all over again." He was right. This argument always seemed to pop up somehow.

He lifted his hand down for me to grab on then stopped and reached down and put both his hands around my waist and lifted me up-I toppled clumsily to his warm, hard chest, blushing as I realized how close we were.

It's time like this that I really question what Denny feels towards me-is he really so indifferent to me? Is he just being friendly?

I think of how every time I see him he cracks a wide grin or how much Popper likes me compared to Lanna or how he always ruffled my hair or how he likes to tuck a strand of my ugly brown hair behind my ear.

But this is probably my imagination talking.

I stumble away from him, and look toward the ground, blushing a deep red. Lanna jumps up.

"Denny! Have you come to see me?" she says this all coyly and of course, attractively with a conscious deepening of her smile.

Well duh, I tell myself. Why shouldn't she act this way? She was raised to be pretty.

"No Popper really wanted to see you," said Denny. Popper, however, was sleeping and Lanna grinned happily.

"Wanna teach me a new fishing technique?" she asked him.

"Sure!" Denny said nodding. He placed his hands over hers moving them on the pole.

I literally gagged, but, luckily, neither of them noticed.

Like I said I have no feelings, nor any consideration and do not care at all, not even in the slightest, for that stupidly happy Denny and his stupid cute looks and his stupidly growing relationship with Lanna. But this is a little too nauseating to take. I can't watch them find an excuse to hold hands and be treated as a third wheel for like the millionth time this week.

I stand up to leave, planning to sneak away unnoticed, but Denny calls after me. "Wait Chelsea!"

I turn around, hopefully waiting for him to say something like don't leave me or I like ugly sticklike brown hair better than a shining gold waterfall of hair that can rival a Disney Princess. "What?"

He grins sheepishly, not the grin of sunlight and adoration that he gave Lanna.

"Can you give me a discount on that tomatoe you were going to sell to Taro?" he asked. "I don't have enough money for it."

I sigh, hopes dashed, wait that was a stupid thought, why would I be hoping for anything?

"Yeah sure," I say in a deliberately happy voice and walk away, unable to stomach my distaste anymore.

What a loser I am. I'm such a miserable fool. I trudge sadly into the main town area, passing the well and Sabrina's mansion.

I should've mined today to rack up some dough for my house extension (not sure why I should; it's not like I was going to get married) but I am too distracted.

I slumped over to Mirabelle's place because Denny never gave me that chicken feed after all and walked straight into my least favorite person in the world-Vaughn who glares at me with his piercing violet eyes.


	2. Complicated

~Chapter 2~

Complicated

Vaughn eyed me, his violet eyes trailing up and down, but not in the admiring way a man looks at a woman, more of a inspecting, cautious watching of a dangerous tiger.

"Oh. It's you," he said coldly.

"Can't even pretend to be polite, can you?" I asked exasperated.

Usually I wouldn't be so mean, I would ignore him or just nod hello, act the part of a innocent little girl who was nice to everyone and didn't argue or insult anyone-but I had a lot of pent up anger to let out and Vaughn was a perfect person to take out all of this unwanted anger.

Vaughn was about the rudest person I have ever met. He was stuck up, infuriating, and egotistical. Everything about him just turned my off and made me want to slap him every time he opens his mouth. But that was just the effect he has on people.

"What's your problem?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Like I would tell you," I spat. "Will you move out of the way?"

Vaughn, glaring now, crossed his arms and stood firmly in the doorway; out of spite, I guess.

"Vaughn!" I said. "Move!"

I attempted to push him out of the way, but it was like a fly attacking a bear. Completely ineffective and at the very most, annoying.

I glared up at him, angry that I had to look up at him, but he was smirking at me, his silver hair falling into his eyes. For a moment, I stared at him-transfixed by the small strands of silver hair. He actually could be considered kind of cute, until he opened his darned mouth, that was.

"Vaughn!" called Mirabelle. "Stop scaring away the customers!"

He backed off and I stomped past him, angry that I had let him get to me.

"Chelsea you're late!" called Julia.

"What?" I asked, confused, seeing all the girls lined up in Julia's large living room.

"You're here to learn the Harvest Dance right?" asked Alisa

I had completely forgotten about the Harvest goddess festival. It was supposed to honor the Harvest Goddess but it had rapidly turned into the most romantic day of the year where the girls showed off their moves to impress their dates. Alisa and mostly Lanna coordinated the dances beforehand.

But anything that stank of romance served to salt my wound.

I was about to protest saying it's not like I had anyone to impress since all the eligibles in town were taken except my brother Mark and that weird savage Shea who were both obviously not options.

But Alisa smiled tranquilly and peacefully vaporizing my unspoken words with her beaming holy face.  
Darn that Alisa. I couldn't ever say no to her, that image of pure goodness.

"Lanna isn't coming" I said trying to find one last way to escape three hours of pure torture where my clumsiness was broadcasted to everyone in the room.

"She can learn the main part later," said Alisa. "She learns it faster than all of us anyways."

I sighed, letting Alisa usher me in place besides Sabrina who gave me a sympathetic smile.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and everything was in chaos. And I'm talking real, honest to goddess, chaos that had more tangles than spaghetti with Mirabelle was cowering behind the counter and me and Sabrina shocked, covered with bird feed from a burst bag of chicken feed that ripped in the ruckus and even Alisa was caught off guard.

And it wasn't even my fault. It was Natalie's.

Apparently, Natalie and Julia's friendship had been very, very strained, to say the least. I had thought everything was fine between them what with Natalie agreeing to shelter Julia after she had a following out with her mother last week, but it seem as if their friendship had been disintegrating faster than I had noticed.

~It had all started when Natalie's foot slipped out of line and Alisa singled her out in front of everyone.

"That's enough!" yelled Natalie, shocking everyone. "Why are you putting this all on me? Why aren't you saying anything to Julia? She messed up way more than me!"

Alisa said quietly, "What does Julia have to do with this?"

"_Everything!_" Natalie snarled, kicking over a lamp.

"Oh, don't start this again," snapped Julia.

"Can it, hag," she said. "Everyone always favors her over me and she has nothing on me! She's stupid and annoying and-"

At that instance, Julia started screaming at her and they were both screaming at the top of their lungs and then they started throwing things. A heavy book narrowly missed Lily and hit the shelf above me and Sabrina. Cue the chicken feed falling from the ceiling.

~Anways, back to the present.

"See _you_ don't have to share a room with Julia," Natalie was now saying. "But _I_ do and let me tell you, it's not a picnic." She roamed around the room, glaring at Julia whose golden brows were getting closer by the second.

"Everyone should hear about my roommate experience," said Natalie. "And all I'm going to say is that someone in our household is littering our bathroom with a pound of blond hair. Everywhere. And somebody is buying shaving cream from the city by the ton every single week." Julia's face was growing redder.

"And we all know it _ain't_ Eliot so let's all take a guess and see what we come up with," finished Natalie with a malicious sneer.

"That's it!" yelled Julia. "I am so tired of all your _crap_ you gave me! It's so obvious that _you're_ just _jealous_-"

Natalie shrieked with laughter. "Jealous? Me? Of you?" but Julia plowed on.

"Yes, JEALOUS. I'm way closer with Eliot than you will ever be and you're such a selfish controlling bitch that even though you treat him like he's dirt, you want to have power over him!"

Holy shit. Things were really spiraling out of control. Me and Sabrina shared a bewildered glance and finally, Lily stood up.

"All right, that's enough everyone!" she said, silencing the room with her deep voice. "Quiet down!"

"You two need to chill out or take this-" Lily's eyes moved around the living room-if you would call it that anymore after all the destruction- "tantrum outside."

Natalie just smiled nastily at Julia whose whole body was heaving with anger, her face livid.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today," said Alisa weakly. We all left the room but I could still feel the tension between the two girls who were now refusing to look at each other.

* * *

Dinner at Luke's should have been full of laughter, shouts, and every single person of our community happy and full. But tonight, the atmosphere was very subdued. Word travelled fast around here and I bet that every single person in the room knew every single delicious detail about Julia and Natalie's cat fight.

Me and Lanna sat at one table. I was watching Taro and Natalie arguing quietly three tables over when Denny walked behind Lanna, catching my eye and raising a finger over his lips to warn me. I kept quiet as he slipped his hands around Lanna's head.

"Guess who?"

"Oh!" Lanna exclaimed. "Vaughnie!"

"I don't smell that bad, do I?"

"DENNY!" she shrieked.

"Ding Ding! You are correct," he said.

He sat in the chair between us. Denny leaned over Lanna and plucked a piece of bird feed out of my hair.

"Did you fall into the feed pen again?" he asked with a laugh.

"No!" My eyes shifted towards Julia and understanding lit his eyes.

"Was Sabrina there?" he asked. I nodded.

"She looks like a mess," he said. "But then again, she kind of always does."

"Denyy!" chastised Lanna.

As they argued, I spotted Julia playing with her stew, occasionally shooting daggers at Natalie's table where Eliot was sitting, looking down at his untouched plate of curry.

I switched my eyes to Natalie who was glaring annoyedly as Pierre walked by and attempted to flirt with her. Denny was right, I thought moodily. Natalie really shouldn't be pushed into being a couple with him.

I saw Natalie lift her normally slanted eyes and stare focusedly at Julia's table. My eyes widened as I saw how her eyes softened and the wrinkles in her forehead unfold and how her whole face light up. I saw how her eyes fluttered and I saw in that moment how she really was pretty, maybe even prettier than Julia.

I looked to where she was staring at and saw . . . my brother Mark. Oh my goddess. Natalie loves Mark. And if I know my brother, I was almost positive he liked Julia who he was attempting to comfort right now.

And I watched as Pierre stared dog like at Natalie who stared at Mark with the most beautiful light in her eyes who stared at Julia with hope and passion in his eyes who stared with adoration and betrayal at Eliot who was looking down, too anxious to do anything.

And in that shining moment of clarity, I realized that things were going to get really complicated.


	3. None of My Business

Chapter 3

One week later, Denny paid me a visit on my farm in the morning.

"Oh, hey Chelsea, I forgot to give you this." He held up a bedraggled bag of bird feed, that looked like he had accidentally dropped it on the sandy beach.

I took it from with a small smile, though. "You should be more responsible, Denny," I said in a mock serious tone. "My chickens could have died if I relied on you to get me the feed."

He laughed and walked off. I stared after him, wondering why we didn't talk anymore like we used to. We had the longest conversations ever and would go on and on until practically midnight. Now, we were lucky to talk for more than a sentence or so.

Probably because he was too busy chasing after Lanna. This thought angered me for no reasonable explanation and I dropped my tools and went to the church.

* * *

"Hi Alisa," I said cheerfully, trying to act as if it were just another casual day. I usually didn't come to church, but today I made an exception.

"Good morning," she said just as serenely as usual.

I knew Alisa wouldn't talk about anything a townsperson had to confide to her. She was a woman of God, after all. So I took a deep breath and plunged in.

"Well, you see . . . this is a completely out of the blue and really not anything of my business," I began, stumbling over my choice of words, "But I have a question."

Alisa watched me carefully. "I have a friend named Claire . . . who has this boy she likes. He's sweet and perfect and nice and considerate and so _great_-" I broke off, realizing I was rambling.

"But Claire's best friend also likes this boy. And he seems to like her back." Alisa opened her mouth like she was going to speak and then closed it.

"In this situation-which totally has nothing to do with me- Claire doesn't want to approach him because of her friend. Even though she considers her friend to be kind of petty and selfish. So I-no, _she_ wanted to know . . . if these were bad thoughts to have."

I waited.

Alisa thought for a few seconds. "No, these feelings are quite natural."

"So is it ok if she tries to . . . forge a relationship with her boyfriend?" I asked eagerly.

"No." said Alisa immediately. "I don't think so at all. Especially not if this friend of 'Claire'-" I gulped "is a seriously good person who would never, ever hurt Claire in any way, I don't think this would be a good action to take."

Alisa continued on. "And as for these negative thoughts Claire has for her friend, maybe she should consider if they are justified thoughts to have or not."

"Oh. Okay, I was just wondering-"

"Chelsea," said Alisa with a serious expression on her face. "Are you aware of what is going on in our town right now?"

I nodded, the recent episode of Julia and Natalie still in mind. For the past few days, they and their families had been engaged in guerrilla warfare, but nothing too special yet.

Alisa continued, "Well, you should take heed of it." She frowned, her eyes staring off into the distance, her voice dying away. "The bonds of friendship of late . . . seem to be too delicate for my taste."

"Why are you telling this to me?" I asked, with a slight edge in my tone, bordering on hysteria. "There is nothing about Natalie and Julia's fight that has anything to do with me at all."

Alisa stared at me for a few seconds, with a indiscernible expression. "Practice your dancing," she said and I took it as a dismissal. I walked away only to be shoved aside by a panicked Shea who had a walnut shoved up his right nostril.


	4. My Feelings

Chapter 4

Chen's family and I had always been on good terms. He would sell seeds to me at a discount and I would look out for Charlie for him.

Charlie sat on the steps of his house, rambling on and on. "Don't you think Eliza is pretty?"

"Sure," I said distractedly, trying to wrestle with my over large rucksack.

"I'm going to marry her when I get older." he told me confidently.

"How nice."

"Do you think she'll prefer a ring or a feather?" Charlie asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" I said.

"Whenever I do, she runs away." He said. He paused for a second, and a small frown appeared, unnatural on his babyish face. Then he smiled again. "But that means she's just in denial."  
I laughed.

"Isn't she the prettiest girl on the island?" said Charlie. "Her hair is the best part."

"Do you like blond hair better than brown hair Charlie?"

"Yep." He wrinkled his nose. "Brown is ugly. Reminds me of horse poop." I groaned.

Just then Charlie's eyes widened and he exclaimed. "The scary man is here!" He jumped up the steps and ran into his house, slamming the door behind him.  
Well, in any case of danger, I guess I knew I couldn't trust Charlie. Every man for himself, indeed. But the only danger was actually Vaughn who Charlie had an intense fear of.

I didn't like Vaughn. It was a plain and simple hate that came out of the fact he hated me first. That and because he was rude and snobby, elegant yet pretentious. He liked to act as if I was stupid and couldn't take care of my farm. Everyone else in this town respected me for bringing up the old depreciated farm into a modest little place that brought in many visitors so i have no idea why he chose to pick on me of all people. His attitude really bothered me and this also brought out my meaner side.

"What do you want." I asked the violet eyed man. I made it sound more like a statement, because really what else did he want other than to insult me?

He glared at me with his stupid pretty eyes and nudged his stupid hat out of his stupid face and said with his stupid hoarse voice, "Your barn needs work. You can't stuff that many cows into one space."

What was he talking about? I gritted my teeth and said calmly, "Gannon said that was the maximum amount I could have in the barn."

He pretended he didn't hear that and said, "You should've expanded your barn before you bought another cow."

"I don't have enough money yet," I said patiently.

"That's because you aren't working hard enough," he sneered.

Oh! That did it! How dare he always judge me? I couldn't act like a sweet, earnest little farmer with him, oh no, that was way too good for him. All rationale thoughts went out the window, he crossed the line for the final time.

"You! You have no right to talk to me that way," I practically screamed at him, using my finger to prod him in the chest, which made him step back a little. His eyes showed a flicker of surprise but then he smirked slightly and crossed his arms, making me even more mad.

"I work so hard for my farm and you have no idea what I've been doing for this past year! You just insult me every single day you're here and act like I'm dumb and incompetent!" I prodded him again.

"Why don't you try running a farm you-" I stopped. "Are you listening?" I shrieked. He looked like he was hiding a smile. My anger went into rage mode.

My voice went down two octaves and became dangerously soft. "Don't."I leaned forward. "laugh." I gripped the collars of his shirt. "while." I stood on my tiptoes. " I'm." I pulled his shirt, trying to move his face closer to mine. "talking." His eyes widened.

A small cough behind me broke our eye lock. I turned around and saw Denny who was not wearing his usual smile. He was frowning and his eyes were narrowed, shifting between me and Vaughn.

"What are you doing?" He said flatly.  
I looked at Vaughn and realized what an awkward position we were in. We were standing really close and in my struggle, I had accidentally ripped his shirt, which probably didn't help make the situation look any better.

I was barely a inch away from his lips and he had thrown up his hands slightly protectively on my shoulders. I immediately jumped back, my cheeks burning.

"Nothing," I said. I glared at Vaughn, which did not go by unnoticed by Denny.

He stepped in front of me, making me want to groan and faced Vaughn threateningly. Vaughn just sneered but I noticed his cheeks too were also tinged pink.

"Is he bothering you?" Asked Denny, his eyes locked on Vaughn.

I opened my eye but Vaughn cut me off saying, "No, but I think it was more of that girl and I bothering _you_." It was always "that girl," never Chelsea. But his implications angered me, although I saw he meant it to anger Denny more than me for some unknown reason. And it apparently did jab him because Denny's fists clenched.

"I was talking to Chelsea," he said, his arms shaking.

"He didn't." I said quickly. I stepped in between them, and turned to face Denny, placing my hands on his fists. "He's just being annoying like he always is." Denny glanced down at me, seeing my eyes plead at him and my lip quiver, and his face relaxed.  
I heard the sound of Vaughn's cowboy boots scraping the gravel of the road and turned around to see him walking off.

"Jerk," said Denny, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He glared over in the direction Vaughn went off in.

"So . . . What's up with him?" he asked lightly, but his eyes concerned. I knew what he was suggesting.

"Nothing. He was just in one of his weird moods. And I couldn't help arguing back with him." I said honestly.

"You mean you accidentally took his bait," muttered Denny so soft I almost couldn't hear what he said.

"Huh?"

He didn't say anything. "Are you friends with him?"

"No way!" I said instantly. "I hate that guy. We're nothing to each other. Just like every person in town who hates him but pretends to be all polite and shit."

This seemed to please Denny. "Yeah everyone does hate him, huh?" He laughed.

"Do you like him?" I asked curiously. "Are you guys friends?"

"No . . ." Hesitated Denny. "I wouldn't say we are. But we aren't enemies either. I just . . . Don't like the way he acts around you."  
Denny looked troubled but then his usual smile was forced back on. "Why don't we go in Chen's store? We can hang out or something."

"Yeah!" I said, happy he was excited to finally do something with me.

I wondered if Denny was bothered by Vaughn's little implication back there. Vaughn probably didn't mean it. I mean, Vaughn hated me. He couldn't even stand talking to me for more than a minute. Still . . . As I followed Denny into Chen's shop I felt slightly confused.

"Welcome Chelsea . . . And Denny," said Chen, a little surprised. "Haven't seen the two of you in here for a while."

"I'm trying to change that." Said Denny, not missing a beat.

"Why don't you sit down and have some tea?" Charlie asked, that little perceptive mouse. He winked at me, or rather attempted a twitchy sort of blink.

"Sure, that'd be great," said Denny.

Chen gave Denny some green tea while I got some weird pasty thing in a cup.

"Whoa!" said Denny leaning over.

"What?"

"Chen just gave you some Matcha! That's really expensive stuff," he said in a hushed tone. "I wish I could have some . . . but most people give it to someone they're really good friends with." He grinned, nudging me. "You're loved!" I rolled my eyes but laughed. I took a cautious sip.

"How it is?" he asked excitedly. I wrinkled my nose.

"Horrible."

"Ah. That's . . . unfortunate."

We started talking about just anything from the incident where Natalie draped Julia's extra large underwear all over the town to how the church was getting renovated. Eventually, the Harvest Goddess Dance came up.

"Oh yeah the Harvest Goddess dance. You excited?" said Denny.

"No way," I said. "Just another chance for me to embarrass myself."

"Got a date?" He asked with a grin.

"No," I admitted. "You?"

"Lanna." he said, with a slightly apologetic smile. We went one year as friends-before Lanna moved to the island. I sighed.

I can't remember what we talked about afterwards, but I remember the lingering sadness and anger. Was Denny that oblivious to me? I wish . . . he could see how he had the power to hurt me.

But I guess it was time to admit that I really liked Denny a lot. But he didn't understand me.


End file.
